1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates pedal a pedal assembly module.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, tractors used for such as towing the working machine are known (See JP 2013-52771 A). The tractor is equipped with a driver's seat and an operator operates on the seat. The tractor as described above is referred to as a riding type tractor.
By the way, there are tractors equipped with a reverse pedal and the forward pedal (for example, refer to JP 2011-141016 A). Such a tractor has at least three pedals disposed on the floor in conjunction with the brake pedal. Thus, the steps of attaching a variety of pedals are required, and there is a problem the process is complicated further. Therefore, the pedal assembly module which improves productivity has been desired.